Bolide
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Ain't no way he ever imagined it would actually happen, but, damn, when it did, it was like nothin' else. Set in ep. 10, 'War Stories.' O/s. Lang/Lem.


"A woman," he mutters to himself.

Gorram Inara, pickin' a woman. Men he can deal with – he knows the Companion ain't all that – but when he thinks about her and that blonde, well...he needs to lock himself up in his bunk and think about it some more.

Jayne, he ain't worried about the ship findin' out why he bought those apples, or even Mal changin' his mind and haulin' his ass out into the black. Nah, he's worried about how many times he's gonna hafta unzip his fly and jerk himself off before his cock stops reacting to the image of brown and blonde hair all tangled up underneath some _nice_ sheets...

"Gorram it."

He enters his bunk, closes the door behind him and doesn't bother lyin' down for this one. He knows it's gonna be quick. He drops his pants to his knees and braces himself against the mirror over the sink, takin' his cock in hand.

Jayne smirks as he sees his fist closin' over the head and then strokin' down, just how he likes it. He knows he's big – fits his broad shoulders – and he thinks about givin' it to that blonde. She ain't what he usually likes, all slender and shit, but Inara's just made her twenty times more tempting by takin' her on.

Just as he's feelin' that low burn in his belly, his balls tightening, someone knocks on his door.

He glares at his reflection, pumping harder to get it over with and see who the hell he's gonna be starting a yellin' match with next. But before he can come into his hot and sweaty palm, the door opens and he's too worked up to yell an' fix himself up.

He sees who it is over his shoulder, and his eyebrows hitch up high.

"Kaylee?"

She's just standin' there, in the doorway, lookin' thoughtful, and he can't do anything but hold himself still, _squeezin_'.

"I thought you'd...like a hand?"

Jayne's so close – _so close_ – to comin' and her offer's heaven sent. But he still has to ask.

"You outta your gorram mind?" He growls, hunchin' forward.

She shakes her pretty little head, closin' and _lockin'_ the door behind her. "I saw how you were and I wanna...I wanna..."

He can't help but grin. "You wanna taste?"

She bites her bottom lip. "How'd you know?"

He didn't, but he'd _hoped_.

Jayne stops hunchin', wonderin' if he really is about to get a taste of the only available woman on the ship, the one he's been after for longer than he'd care to say. She's always been a pretty thing, danglin' there, covered in dirt, bendin' over rumbling engine parts...

Her hand on his arm turns him from the mirror to face her, and her eyes are dark. She _really_ wants him.

He's smug. "Your doctor not takin' you in hand?"

Kaylee's surprised blink is enough to tell him that she's not lookin' for anythin' long-term from Jayne and that she just needs–

"A little friction, that's all I want," she tells him, voice all breathy. "Simon's so prim and proper, and I need somethin' _now_. You gonna give me that, Jayne?"

"Hell yes, sweet thing," he mutters, unzipping her jump-suit and pushing his hands underneath her top. "I'll show ya a good time."

He strips her of everythin', 'cept some little white panties, and then he's palmin' himself, leanin' back against the cold metal of the sink and smilin'.

He glances down at his flushed cock and then back up at Kaylee's flushed face. "Have a taste, then."

She gets on her knees like she's born to be there and takes him in-hand like she ain't scared. She's nothin' like he'd thought she might be and everythin' like he'd _hoped_.

Her perfect pink tongue takes a long, slow lick up his dick, and he throws his head back, lettin' out a long and _low_ moan.

"That's right..._ Ugh_, that's right."

He watches her as she strokes him with her small hand – too small to fully circle him, anyhow – and watches her tits as they bounce every time she takes him in her warm and wet mouth.

One of her hands grabs his balls and the other slides up her soft, white thigh, pressin' against the damp spot on her panties. He's done for.

Jayne comes with a grunt and a whined yell, hips thrustin' towards Kaylee's pink mouth. She sucks him hard, swallowing around him so he touches the back of her throat and she nearly gags. The suppressed sound's enough to have him on the verge of shakin' as he _keeps on_ comin'.

When he's done, she pulls his cock out of her mouth and licks it all over again, making Jayne grunt.

"That was a lot," she comments, lookin' up at him all sweet and shit. "You're big, too."

His mouth curls up at the corner, hands clutchin' the sink behind him. "Two minutes, Kaylee, and you get to feel it for yourself."

Her whole body flushes, pink nipples tightening right before his eyes, and it cuts down those minutes by half.

He pulls her up against him, kickin' off his pants and boots and liftin' his arms as she tugs his shirt over his head. Her eyes widen as they fall on his chest.

"_Loa tian ye... _You're..."

She doesn't finish whatever she's gonna say, 'cause her mouth comes around his nipple and her hand grips his dick like it's her favourite toy. He's ready to go in three seconds flat.

"Hope you're ready," he growls, pullin' a surprised sound from her as her lifts her up and sets her on the edge of the sink.

She puts his cock to her panties and he knows she's _more _than ready.

"Fuck, you're wet."

He rips them down her legs and off, steppin' between her soft thighs and droppin' his head to her tits. Her hand leads him to her sweet cunt and, within a second, he's pushin' inside of her.

Jayne can't help the groan that leaves him when he finds out just how _tight_ Kaylee is, and how wet and soft. Her own cry makes his dick twitch inside of her from just how gorram hot it is. He bites her nipple, pullin' back and thrustin' hard.

"Oh, Jayne... Oh, my God..."

"Yes, sweet thing," he mutters, licking her nipple. "Say my name. Tell me you like it..._ah_, and do that again!"

"This?"

She tightens around his cock and he grunts against her soft flesh. "_Fuck_, yes."

"I like it," she complies, throwin' her head back against the mirror. "You feel so good, Jayne. Oh, my God, you're so _big_!"

Her tits are jigglin' now, as he pounds into her, the metal sink groaning beneath the pressure, and he angles her hips until he's fucking her just _right_ and...

"Yes," he growls. "Uh-huh, that's right... So tight, sweet thing. Gonna fuck you stupid."

Her nails are digging into his back and she's cryin' out so loud he thinks everyone's gonna know what's happenin', but he doesn't give a damn when his cock's gettin' the seein' to of a lifetime and her tits are bouncin' right in his face.

Jayne's biting her again, findin' her neck and givin' her one helluva hickey, but it's when he angles her again that she comes apart, the smooth skin above his cock grindin' into her little, pink clit.

Kaylee screams, gettin' so _tight_ around him, and comin' all over his dick.

"Ain't you a dark one! I can feel it down my leg."

She's practically a rag-doll now, groanin' against his chest and flutterin' around his cock. But it's when she looks up at him, pink and moanin' and goin' over the edge again, that he gives in and shoots into her, hot and thick.

He's pretty sure she's bruised from how hard he's fucked her, but he likes the thought of markin' her pretty skin.

Jayne pulls out, watching Kaylee shudder, satisfied. He glances down at her cunt, feelin' that satisfaction grow as he presses a thumb to her clit and watches her dance for him.

She comes again with a scream, grippin' the sink tight, and Jayne leans over her, hands pressed to the mirror as he catches his breath.

He thinks she's passed out, and he grins to himself as he picks her up and lays her down on his bunk, ready for round two when those pretty eyes open up again.

It ain't long and it's a miracle he's ready to go again when she shifts against him on the bed, him leaning over her.

"I ain't been able to do this since I was eighteen." He mutters against her stomach. "Turn over, Kaylee."

She groans but does as he says and presents him with her soft, ripe ass.

"Oh, sweet Jesus..." He growls against her back, comin' up over her and palmin' her ass as he pushes her legs further apart. "That's right, sweet thing. I'm gonna make you scream again. Ain't no way some fancy doctor gonna give you anythin' like this, Kaylee. Ain't no way in the 'verse."

She moans, throwing her head back as he fills her up again, pressin' his cock into that sweet, wet cunt of hers until he can't go no further, grindin' against her ass.

His hands slip under her as he presses his front to her back, one hand grippin' her shoulder while the other presses against her clit.

"Yes..._yes_," she sobs out, and Jayne goes to town.

His fucking is even harder and faster than the first time, hips snapping together as he pounds her into the mattress. He pinches her clit, rollin' it between his fingers, as she clutches his cock tightly with her pussy.

"Gorram, Kaylee. You want that dick, don'tcha? Tell me."

"I wannit...I wannit..."

"_Yeah_, you want it," he pants against her neck, grindin' against her soft ass before fuckin' her again, teasin' himself to come. "You want this. Look at you, writhin' like a bitch. Go on, _show me_."

She doesn't waste any time, throwin' her hips back against his and taking his dick inside of her like a pro. He leans back for a second, to watch as he disappears inside of her, hard cock sliding into wet pussy, before groaning and takin' her again, coverin' her and pumpin' his hips like crazy.

"Gonna come in you again," he moans. "You want it?"

"Yeah...yeah...make me come, Jayne..."

He slaps her little clit and she buries her face into his pillow, screamin'. He follows her, growlin' into her neck as he fucks his cum into her, his whole body going into meltdown.

He falls to the side, pulling out with a grunt, and slaps her ass, growling at the way her flesh..._jiggles_. He pulls her onto her side and throws the blanket over them both, curling his hand around her tit and pressin' his softening cock to her velvet ass.

"Another hour," he says. "Just get me some shut-eye and then I'll show you what else I can do to that sweet pussy of yours."

Kaylee moans, all soft. "Reckon I picked me a good'un."

"You picked the best," Jayne grunts. "Don't you forget it."

She moans again. "Don't think I ever will."

* * *

**Author's note**: So my OTP's Simon/Kaylee, but it doesn't mean I can't appreciate a little Jayne/Kaylee porn! Thank you for reading/reviewing.


End file.
